Ark 22 Episode 26: The Aftermath
Participants Ziyi Zhang --5.jpg|Sian Tetsu-Yun c4e5a30a1c701d56da37c87a74cf99c3.jpg|Reiko Yugure BlackLagoon13-04.jpg|Balalaika vvgfhhgngjhgbjjhhhhhfdhgygvv_by_musane-d89yc1z.png|Suijin Moving On… (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0E2gHyZBAlA&list=RD0E2gHyZBAlA ) Reiko stood quietly in the place that was once Tomoko's office her red eyes gazing out over the city through the now empty penthouse window as the Italian crime family the Martellos’ were now in possession of Le Elegante and its assets, and had vacated the former office building and mall for its new headquarters in Italy. Like so many of the businesses once own by the Shiroi Ookami most were moved and relocated to the location of their new owners choosing except the amusement parks and areas that were meant for the children of this city. With both arms folded over the other against her modest chest the former secretary continued to look out at the night sky still lost in disbelief as she fought with a great passion not to cry as only the body of Claymore was discovered dead in his penthouse apartment by Mashira after completing Tomoko's final wish for the Kagemaru’s funds to be returned to the Tasanagi family, namely to into the hands of Keyth’s son Kin. A task that might have cost Tomoko her very life Reiko wagered as Mashira told her of the lady’s message to him before the final blow was dealt. To disband the clan, believe no one who claimed themselves to be her or Akuma, and tell the allies to leave Kasaihana to its fate rather than stay in order to offer their support for the up and coming Sector games the true war that in fact coming to them all. The young woman sighed lowering her lashes for a moment shaking her head for moment thinking back for a moment to Mashira. How distraught he was when found him. He…. having being the most loyal of the late Kaicho’s personal soldiers, the Dai Li could barely contain his grief as he dragged Claymore body out with his own two hands before frantically searching the home for that of his Lady and her husband’s but alas he found them not as others who were with the lady's allies soon arrived on the scene to bare witness to the gruesome sight after receiving a message in Morse code from Moko only moments earlier regarding Mad Dogg's scheme to kill them and replace them with cybernetic look a likes as well the possibility of the said being able to assume their form and could possibly try to bring about an unnecessary chaos in their likenesses Reiko recalled after speaking with Ming Tien a member of the triad gang the Celestial Alliance her eyes lowering softly as she gave the ideal a scoff, “Bakka.” A message that was placed through what her killer believed was just a mere broken wrist watch but in fact was apart of the intricate living computer known to the clan called Synergy, which was immediately dismantled upon learning from Sian that Moko's brain had been removed to protect the secrets of their family, its data backed up into Yun Corps own private database in Wakanda. Not only was her brain removed but so was the fetus in which she carried too which in raged the silver haired beauty to no ends. Leaving Reiko to the task of being the baring of this ghastly ill gotten news to the rest of Tomoko's family, who were in the most danger now that they were dead and imposters were now running a muck in the streets though in truth it pained her more to do so than anything else especially in wake of Sian finally discovering happiness away from this accursed town and Akira finally making his mark within the KPD. Both children being so close to their parents she knew that this might destroy them but none the greater than Sian who was closer than anything to them both. Reiko remembers through her tears, Sian had always been Akuma's heart no matter how rotten she got and she knew it too, and Tomoko's shadow even after she'd grown up, it was always wherever ever Momma went she was always by her side. The woman laughed softly herself thinking of it now her own tears starting to emerge from her crimson eyes. But unfortunately those days were gone now and with a heavy heart the white haired beauty picked the phone to make the calls and needless to say the results were totally devastating to say the least for Tomoko’s over dramatic mother as Sian had already beat her to the punch. Reiko immediately stopped herself there as she didn't wish to think back on that day, hearing as to how hysterical Sian was over the phone in tearful wails of anguish as she tried to explain to Tomoko's mother Shizumi Sonade, a woman she never liked since day one due to how she treated Akira just because he wasn't a girl or rather because of his mix blood heritage (angel and demon) the story of how her mother’s mutilated body ‘magically’ showed up along the child she’d been carrying to the Yun Family home in Wakanda along with everyone else. It was an act was an act too despicable to even put in words though the younger Elder Sonade like always had managed to, placing all the blame of her daughter’s death on her husband Akuma. Reiko of course like everyone else around them knew the truth about her late boss and her family (that weren't human). Akira however Reiko believed he took the news rather well, laughing it off as if were nothing for a moment before asking her was there anything else she wanted him to know to which she replied “No” before hanging up from their call. But she knew that Akira would have never let anyone know that he what he was truly feeling unless it was Sian. From there the rest just seemed to fall in place according to the wishes of the children, as the news of Tomoko and Akuma's deaths spread like wildfire amongst certain circles within Zero Branch, something that Reiko saw to this herself as she wanted all of the family’s close relatives and friends to know the truth. She even used the email given from Connor from his father Densuke to inform the Heroes Inc leader of everything as well though she never heard back him. She could only assume that he was so lost still in grief over the death of his own son that he possibly hadn't seen the message yet. Another matter she was sure that fiend would try to access once he’d managed to gained access to Moko’s thoughts. The disbandment of the clan soon followed as the plans of a new organization discussed by heads of the crime families (The allies) began to move full force a concept that not even the late Alpha was even aware of, one that would take several more years to shape if in fact Kasaihana survived what Sector Olympus had in store for them all its chosen new leader having been made in secret as Sian stepped forward in the place of her brother to honor her the late mother’s wishes making sure that the rest of family's possessions were moved out of the home on board Balalaika’s ships and the home itself placed on the market to be sold. Before having all banking accounts belonging to both of her parents as she knew them all shut down, reopened into new literal rotating accounts as to make sure that the money would never to be in the same place twice but still accessible to her, her brother, and their sibling that in fact another girl, when needed. Each account being placed under a series of aliases that only the Tetsu twins would know about. Which suited Reiko just fine as the less she knew the better, she though quaintly to herself finally turning on the ball of her left foot order to turn around her eyes taking a very last look around the place she’s worked and made for many friends in smiling a bit as she let another tear fall from her eye again before taking a path she and Moko had taken so many times before towards the elevator where her belongings were waiting. Tapping her badge against the panel, Reiko could have sworn she heard Tomoko’s voice say, “Don't worry Reiko-chan, I'll be back. An alpha never abandons their pack.” Which made the younger woman smile even more as she had learned long ago that when came to the people she knew especially with Tomoko that nothing was every just black and white. “I know but for now…rest…rest well in the arms of your mate knowing that we will be here patiently awaiting your return.” Reiko replies back to the sound she believes to have heard the sound of the elevator doors chiming bring the woman back to reality prompting her to reach for her belongings and enter within the car allowing it close behind her. From here Reiko would make her way to the airport having done the same thing where she boarded the plane for her new home and her new lady and doing exactly what was asked her by Tomoko in her final hour leaving….Kasaihana…to…its…Fate. As she would always be loyal to the Tetsu Clan. Kasaihana….Oh how I curse your Name! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO82u7CKj1k&list=PL2SNAQ9Ihn5XTWHM3P36Wt44pwcaWT3xP ) From where she stood at the bow of the ship Sian could do nothing but weep bitterly to herself, as listened to the voice of her husband, Daisuke who also relaying a message from Ishtar; Melina’s (the name Moko had chosen for the baby if it was a girl) neonatal nurse and personal care taker as to how the now 4lbs 13oz preemie was doing and also doing what he could to console her. But to no avail she was completely lost to him in her own grief as she utters what words she can into the receiver of the phone to carry on a conversation with him before giving him a tearful “I love you” and “Good bye” then completely hanging up. Armed with her mother’s death certificate in hand and her body already on board Balalaika’s naval ship preserved completely in an ice chrysalis creating by her great grandfather, Isato so that it could endure the long journey back to the Sonade family home in the North Eastern most region of the globe in order for Moko to be buried along side the rest of their kin Sian looks over the bow of the ship her lunar blue eyes gazing up and over the horizon of city that had brought her nothing more than pain cursing it to high hell with tears streaming down her lovely face as it had taken the ones she valued the most than her own life from her as the flag ship and naval carrier proceeds to depart from Naga Piers at her request in order to bare the precious cargo it carried to its destination. From behind her she could feel the eyes of the crew looking down upon her each in their own way understanding as they went about their daily tasks just what the young woman was going through as they too had felt their share of pain from losing someone over the years. But those losses were nothing compared to losing the one who gave you life. It was feeling that made Sian almost want to arm the ship’s main cannon and fire away at the accursed town that lay before her not giving a damn whether or not if her actions couldn’t bring her mother back from the dead but it sure as hell would make her feel fucking great. Sian silently tells herself through all of the blood madden rage that she feels inside her frame of 5’8. She’d at least have the satisfaction in knowing that the son of bitch who'd done it, Mad Dogg or so she had been told his name was somewhere trapped inside of the city as it burned completely to the ground. Him and his fag dad of fakes who dared to take the form of her parents. Yes, like her brother Sian knew the truth Reiko had seen to it before hand they both were fully educated in the matter stripping them both of all their mobile devices and replacing them with new ones while alerting her husband and his own to do the very same. But she knew that such an action would only drive the storm already brewing inside of that pit even more bring Sector that much closer to its goals, and that was something she refuse to give those bastards the pleasure of as both the naval carrier and the flag ships made one finally pass in order to clear the bay the site where the old statue of liberty once stood now coming into Sian’s line of view. A sign to the young woman that they were almost in the clear of “this one horse town” as she'd always called it. “Tch…I hope Sector blows you straight to hell Kasaihana, your nothing but a plague upon the existence to all those who call you home. Your purge from this existence will be a welcomed sight my heart.” She mutters under her breath turning on the ball of her right foot in order to walk away clearly not giving a damn to look at the place any more as made her way pass Balalaika on her way to lower deck who could only shake her head at her niece as she too that pain in that one was running something deep for the lost of her mom but even worst so was the reject of Moko’s mother to even let Akuma be near his wife. Hell even in wake of their deaths the Russian captain could see that, that ice bitch was determined to keep her brother and love of his life apart. Which in itself was wrong but Balalaika knew didn't believe that her brother had been bested so easily and left the task of finding him or "his body" to Hegai and her nephew, Akira who had decided to stay having never cared for their mother’s side of the family much outside of their great grandparents. Sian nor Balalaika couldn't blame him though neither of them wasn't looking forward to dealing with the members of the Sonade Clan either especially Shizumi. Who right about now was between herself with rage and grief pinning all of what’s happened on Akuma, the dislike of him in her tone every time she tried to speak with her. That within itself pissed the older woman right the hell off as taking note the kids godmother, Shizuka had also chosen to stay behind while Ryan their uncle went ahead with the others back to Roanapur both telling her to watch over Sian while in the mountains. In which she agreed she would but for the life of her didn't know she could with the girl in such hot ass rage. “The apple didn't fall far from tree, now did it El Cappy Tan?” Her first mate would reply also seeing Sian storm with some rather heated words going off under her breath. “Aye, she’s her father’s daughter alright.” The older woman agreed before realizing that he was slacking off again. “Hey, hold the fuck on here get your ass back to work!” “Ai-ai Captain.” He chimes in running about to for a moment before getting back to the job at hand. Divine Intervention Suijin ever present astral form stood aloof near the body of Tomoko Tetsu, which was located in the ships morgue three levels below the man deck laying on a slab encased in ice. For so enrage was she at what her own slanted iris had beheld beneath the ice that encased her that she almost wanted to have a war of her own against the very core of humanity. She understood the murderous rage that her onihoruda was on. For all the Lady herself could see was red as she sought with all the understanding that being with Sian had giving her as why the bastard had left her daughter, her child (her descendant) without one ounce or shred of dignity even in death. Her head was completely shattered in two and defiled her womb, by taking from it the child in which she carried upon her demise and sending it to her own daughter!! Something that Suijin just found deplorable in her eyes yet it wreak of Sector Olympus’ handy work, as she tries gathers what sensibility she has even in her enraged state to motion herself forward in the direction of the chrysalis in order to do what in fact needs to be done for the sake of the child that had been so deviously thrusted onto her charge after the mutilation of her mother’s body while waiting patiently the Sian’s arrival. Keeping in mind that it was she that had used her powers to prevented Tomoko's soul from entering the Dark Realm and transported it to a place very few mortals knew of, more than likely she would be punished for later in doing so by the high gods. But Suijin much like the rest of her family didn't believe in going down without a fight, no matter who the fuck the person pretends they are. She didn't have to wait long as Sian had been on her way to see just how well the ice was holding up and if she needed to refortify it as her great grandfather told her she’d might considering that this was going to be close to over a month long voyage to the Arctic regions of the east hemisphere. That time being she would be need in order to make what the Oni Goddess had in mind her right arm moving from her sides for a moment to beckon her charge to come to the place in which she stood. Sian would take immediate note of Suijin’s presence upon entering the room having not seen or heard from her since the fight with the Horsemen, her eyes narrowing a bit as she steps forward in order to obey the lady’s command to come hither. Extending that same arm in the direction of the ice Suijin then proceeds to touch it first before proceeding to pass through it with little to no trouble at all allowing that of her left hand to move forward in order to allow the asp (Egyptian cobra) snake shape bangle that was around it to fall down onto that of her wrist once both of her hands were place on Tomoko’s shoulders. “Watch…” the Lady would tell her drawing on the infinite force of her own ability of regenerative healing factor, a gift that can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, ‘’’organs’’’ and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can re-grow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. As Suijin is an oni kami, a being of/with snake physiology this ability would also have an absolute condition meaning even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the she can simply regenerate an entire head or body, or repairing any and all damage to the brain, its nerves and or body cells to perfect working order, keeping either Suijin or intended recipient of their power's mind intact. The lady’s intended being Moko as she continues to gather this power into very bracelet she was wearing, before it suddenly comes to life right before Sian’s very eyes letting out a sharp hiss its once ruby stone colored eyes now glowing red from Suijin’s intentions as it uncurls itself from around her wrist and slithers on it belly in the direction of Tomoko’s opened womb. Where with the Lady’s power in tow it solidifies itself from its astral state into a tangible and physical one before entering inside in search of corpse’s heart as Suijin herself steps back completely re-joining Sian on the outside. During all of this Sian had stood quiet and still watching with eyes in utter disbelief at what all she was seeing, unsure as to why Suijin desired for her to see this when she could have done this at any given time. Of course Suijin could hear this through mental bond that they shared with one another which made the Lady smirk to some degree saying, "And here I thought you becoming a surrogate mother to your sister and wife to your lover would have at least taught you some patience you stupid girl." Her amber eyes quickly taking note to just how fast Sian slanted eyes narrowed at her even more as if to say "Don't fuck with me, snake." "Oh my.....such ungratefulness coming from you Sian especially since it will be our combined powers and those of our family that will help bring your mother, my daughter's namesake back..." Suijin suddenly paused as she suddenly felt a slight jolt in her left breast a pivotal sign that the asp was near its goal. "Un-gr-ateful? Why you insensitive bitch..." "Silence." The Lady would bark motioning her right hand up and then over the place her once a heart rested as if to guide the creature to the place it which it needed to go, her index and middle rapping lightly against her chest in order to give off a seismic manipulation of an actual beating heart in the body for the snake follow. The creature steadily adhering to its vibrations and finding its prize before proceeding curl its way around the no longer pulsating organ, coiling itself around it as tightly as it could before widen it mouth in order to bare its poisonous gang to administer venom which normally would in be considered poisonous to a mortal but in this case as Moko is a direct descendant of the goddess it would be the regenerative powers giving the snake by the goddess in order to reform her brain which was taken and heal any other damage such as broken bones or any other injuries that had been dealt towards Tomoko's flesh with the exception of the baby as it was identity forged of not one but two separated cells before biting into it, pushing its venom into left aortic chamber of the heart. This move of course cause the corpse jump up suddenly from the slab it was laying on before flopping back down like brick, a motion that almost damn neared scared Sian into running straight the fuck outta the room as her moon blue orbs saw the lifeless eyes of her mother shoot open as if she were alive. Suijin herself fighting hard not to laugh at her onihoruda's fright though she did smile to say the very least. From there as the asp's lateral task was done the serpent would begin its primary one. Which would be to constricting and slacking itself around the heart forcing the organ to pump the venom placed into its left chamber in and throughout the veins of the lifeless body until such time that heart would be able do so on its own after which the snake would assimilate itself to the organ once vibrate again granting to Tomoko if indeed her soul did prove its worth in the Lady's eyes the gift of life would be granted to her for a second time through Sian's own power (trust me I'm going make this task hard as fuck) and if not her body would be cremated as a lifeless doll. It was a second chance that very few were given both oni and humans alike especially by the likes of her. 855ea099eaf8178ac6732c827c5ff371.jpg 142430-004-C938E404.jpg "It is done." She would say looking to Sian turning on the heel of her right foot in order to re-assimilate astral form to that of the 19 years old as performing such a task was time consuming. "Wait what...was done...Suijin? And what were you going to say about bringing my mother back?" her charge would ask looking to the oni and the back to the body of her mother. Pausing at mid-stride Suijin would say, "For now all I will tell you is that I have started a process that by this journey's end and our arrival at the family home all the damage that was done to her by that...that fiend will be but a memory. But the work for you, my dear is just beginning as you must learn a technique that is so dangerous that with wrong move or if too much is put into it could have you joining your mother on the other side." The seriousness of this matter written all over her face as spoke it.Sian stood there for a moment not staying much of anything at first letting herself take in the words she'd just heard before going in to weight the risks, her life for her mother's. Something that even the Lady knew hands down that the Asian beauty wouldn't dare even second guess as it was always her nature when came to family. "I don't care about the risk, Suijin if there's even a chance I can get my mother back then I’ll do it...tell me what do?" The determination on her lovely face saying it all. "Very well, prepare yourself to learn in months what took me eons to perfect, The Breath of Life." (Episode Recap: The Breath of Life, a technique that originally used by Suijin in http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_18_Episode_20:_The_Tide_Changing. In which she transferred her own life essence in a small ball of glowing white light from her mouth into that of Sian’s in order to save her from death as she had originally drowned in the water depths of Zuton Mexea during the GMAF’s after lured into a strong under water current by the Lady. This exchanged of course enabled the serpentine goddess’ spirit to lay claim to the young 16 years body as her vessel to escape the icy depths of her underwater prison as her body and it were separated as punishment for her foul deeds so long ago by the other gods but it wasn't until after Sian was officially kill by Crator along with the rest of the third generation from Kasaihana, then resurrected that she became aware of the Lady’s presence, and agreed to becoming her onihoruda. ''The excerpt from the Episode in which it was used: A soft delicate hand would all of sudden reach out from within the twirling waves to grasp that of her own enclosing itself around it as it pulls Sian towards the being to which it belong to that stood upright in mist of the chaotic underwater twister at about the same height or so as she, dressed in flowing robes with eyes that matched the waters around them and a beauty that was so un-natural it was haunting ((http://www.pinterest.com/pin/180003316326971838/ what she looked like)) as she stands in the mist of a circle of Asian lanterns the upper most part of her arm covered by scales of some unknown origins. Suijin knew that baiting Sian this far into the depths of the ocean had was in fact a cruel and unorthodox method to begin with but after watching those she held charge over squander the gifts given them she knew it was time to return to the other side to set things right and this girl would be the doorway in which to do just that. Using her hand to draw the lifeless teen’s body closer towards her form she lifts her own head upwards in the direction of her own before placing her soft sweet cherry red lips upon those of Sian’s pressing her own tongue to them part her mouth just enough to allow an orb of white light (her breathe) to leave her own temporal form for the body of the girl that seemed to be dead floating in front of her into her body ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A59SQO2FvPA @1:40-1:46 -> what the exchange looked like)). before drawing the arm that the hand holding the girl with was drawn slowly back towards her bosom then with a great force thrust it forward in order propel Sian back towards the surface in motion of simple grace, the form that was once below her vanishing completely without so much as a trace once Si was sent gliding upwards through the rip tide of waters.)'' Sian’s face would ask the very question that lingered so passionately on her tongue but before she could even ask it Suijin began to explain. “Long before Sector Olympus used Crator to kill you and the other children of your generation; I used the power of the breath to save your life as you had drowned in the waters depths of Zuton Mexea. Of course I was mostly to blame for that incident since it was I who lured you so far into the deep to being with in order to escape that wretched prison I was placed in.” she sneers remembering the torment of her pain and captivity as she moved closer towards Sian trying at best lighten the mood of her own treachery before quickly pushing the topic back before the 19 year old could even open her mouth in retaliation towards what she just heard having remembered the incident as clear as day in her own mind. “But that’s beside the point as we need to not focus on the past, but on the present and the task that is at hand. Which is bringing your mother back to you and your siblings. So from now until when ever we get off this god awful forsaken boat you will not only be training your body to take on the full force of my healing powers but also train your develop your lungs in order to contain it the power needed for the breath to be used.” The Lady interjects allowing her astral form to fade bit by bit from view in order to return itself back to what most would think would be Sian’s own body but in fact Suijin was heading some place else….. Category:Ark 22